Second Chances
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Gackt is an orphan who's had a hard past. When the Takarais adopt him and he meets their only son Hyde he falls in love, add in the fact he is constantly going to court over his past he is unsure of how his future and past will coincide together.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Second Chances  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: Angst/ROmance  
Rating: T (For now)  
Warnings: AU OOC-ness, rape, abuse um...i think that's it...  
Pairing: eventual Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt is an orphan who's had a hard past. When the Takarais adopt him and he meets their only son Hyde he falls in love, add in the fact he is constantly going to court over his past he is unsure of how his future and past will coincide together.  
Notes: Um...I'm not sure where this came from...I was bored and bouncing ideas off of Satchi Claus and this popped into my brain ^^;  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the name of the orphanige, Satchi gave me the name ^^  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've signed all the required documents and are now looking for a child to adopt?" A young woman asked on older couple.

"THat's right. We would prefer if possible an older one, maybe in their late teens."

"Oh...our oldest is 16 but-" 

"That's perfect!"

"But he's an odd one. A really odd one. By the way my name's Anna Marie."

The couple followed the woman to the back of the building where many children were playing with eachother. The woman clapped her hands and the playing stopped.

"Gackt! Come here please darling." She called. A tall child walked over to her. His hair was deep chestnut brown and in a ponytail, his bleu eyes dull.

"This is Gackt, he's our oldest. He's 16 and a very hard working sweet boy."

"Hello Gackt." The woman said gently.

"..."

"He doens't talk."

"Oh my...well, I'm Mrs. Takarai."

Gackt bowed low to the woman.

"So polite!" Mrs. Takarai exclaimed.

"He's quite an odd ball though." Anna Marie laughed. Gackt blushed red.

"That's quite alright. Our son is quite the odd ball as well. they should get along quite well." Mr. Takarai laughed. Gackt looked at the two, silently studying them. Suddenly what appeared to be a young girl tackled him from behind, wrapping arms around broad but delicate shoulders.

"This is Mana, he's 15 and Gackt's best friend." Anna Marie explained. Brown eyes widened at the realization it was a young man.

"Hello Mana."

Mana simply nodded.

"Gackt darling, the Takarai's would like to adopt you."

Bleu eyes widened.

"They've been aproved and you make the final decision. If you'd like to go then tell us." Anna Marie explained gently.

Gackt slowly nodded.

"Start packing your things and say all your goodbyes darling."

Mana pulled on Gackts' han, leading him to their shared room.

* * *

"I can't believe you're really leaving. Mana moaned, helping Gackt pack his things.

"I know. I thought for sure I'd be here until I turned 18. Noone usually wants a teenager." Gackt said quietly.

"Well, I'm happy for you! I'll miss you greatly but you need to get out of here." Mana said quietly. Gackt closed his suitcase and turned to Mana, hugging him close.

"You'll get outta here. Just keep being cute like you do." Gackt laughed. Mana smiledand hugged Gackt tightly.

"I love you Gackt." he whispered tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Mana-chan." Gackt said in an equally hushed voice.

* * *

"You ready?" Anna Marie asked. Gackt nodded.

"He'll talk once he warms up to you. Then he doesn't stop talking." Anna Marie laughed. Gackt blushed red and looked away.

"Alright, I suppose we'll take our leave." Mr. Takarai said with a smile. He picked up Gackts' two bags and Mrs. Takarai placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, guiding him to their car.

"Hyde should be home from his classes soon. I do hope you both get on well enough." Mrs. Takarai said. Gackt held up a small paper after a moment of writing.

_'I'm sure we will. I'll do my best.' _

"You're so cute!" Mrs. Takarai exclaimed from her place in the front seat. Gackt blushed once more.

* * *

"Here we are." Mr. Takarai announced pulling into a driveway. Gackt looked out the window and bleu eyes widened.

_'This place is huge!' _He thought starring at the old victorian styled home.

"Come along dear." Mrs. Takarai said with a laugh at the boys shell-shocked expression.

"This is your home now. I hope you enjoy it." Mr. Takarai said gently. Gackt nodded nd got out of the car slowly.

"Mr. Takarai! Misses! You're home!" A young girl came out laughing,. Her hair was jet black and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Kei how was your day?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"It was wonderful ma'am! How did it-" Her brown eyes widened when she saw Gackt.

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you so cute!" She squealed, running to him. She threw her arms around Gackt and hugged him tightly. Gackt stiffened before pushing her away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Gackt? Are you okay?" Mrs. Takarai asked The boy began to shake trying to stiffle his cries. After a while he calmed down.

_'I'm sorry.' _he wrote.

"Don't be sorry darling. It's alright." Mrs. Takarai said gently. Kei looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. what did i do?"

_'I don't like to be touched.'_

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Kei said gently. After much deliberation Gackt slowly approached the servant girl, wrapping his arms around her waist. Standing back he smiled up at her.

"Well, let's get inside and get you settled."

As they turned to walk inside a black car pulled into the drive. stepping out of the car was a man with long brown hair and a pink shirt. Gackt smiled and tackled the man, bringing him to the ground.

"Gackt!" The man exclaimed. The teen nuzzled his face into the taller man's shirt.

"Chacha." He whispered. THe man wrapped arms around Gackt and held him close. After a while he pushed the teen off, standing and dusting himself off.

"May I ask who you are?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"I'm his...social worker of sorts. I need to talk to him anot a court date."

Tears sprang into bleu eyes.

"I'm sorry Gackt. I wish I could stop them but this should be on of the last times you go to court." Chachamaru explained.

Gackt nodded.

"Court?" Mr. Takarai said looking at Gackt.

"Just a procedure sir. I'm sorry to have disrupted you. Oh, my name's Chachamaru. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself."

"It's fine. WOuld you like to come in?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"No thank-you, I must be getting home. My...friend is sick and I need to care for him."

Gackt snickered and Chachamaru sent him a look making him blush.

"I'll be back to talk to you more about the date tomorrow. Thank-you for your time." Chachamaru said with a gentle smile. Gackt watched with sad eyes as he walked back and entered his car.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother! I'm home!" A voice called. Gackt peaked out of his room up the stairs.

"Hello dear, how was classes?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"Fine I guess. I'm going to go to my room. Would you call me when dinner's ready?"

"Alright dear."

Hyde climbed the stairs, stopping short when he saw Gackt.

"Who are you?" he asked. gackt swallowed looking at the older man. He ducked into his room, grabbing his pad and pen.

_'My name's Gackt Camui.'_

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Hyde asked. gackt wrote once more.

_'Your parents adopted me today.' _

"They did what?!" Hyde cried. Turning he ran down the stairs to his mother.

"Mother! Who is that upstairs?!" he cried. Gackt slunk back into his room, sitting on his bed tears began to stream down his creamy cheeks.

"His name is Gackt. We adopted him today from the Second Chance Orphanage. He's 16 and very polite. Please try to get along with him."

Hyde huffed and trudged up the stairs. Passing Gackts' room he heared sniffling. his heart clenched painfully and guilt gnawed at his chest.

'I should apologize.' he thought. Slowly he peaked into the room, seeing Gackt crying on his bed. Stepping into the room he approached the teen, resting a hand on his shoulder. Gackt looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying. He starred at Hyde, stears still sliding down ivory cheeks.

"Look I...I'm sorry. I over reacted and I apologize." Hyde said quietly. Gackt looked up in surprise.

"Really?" he whispered in a broken voice.

"Really. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh. So um..." Hyde trailed off, unsure of his next words.

"W-who are you?" Gackt asked in a shy voice.

"I'm Hideto Takarai."

"You're their son?"

"THat's right." Hyde smiled. Gackt smiled and stood, stretching.

"I'm Gackt Camui." he said offering his hand to the small brunette.

Caramel eyes widened when he saw how tall the younger man was. taking the offered hand he smiled again.

"Nice to meet you. So...what kind of things do you like to do?" Hyde asked.

"I liked doing Mana's makeup, reading, writing, and listening to music. I've been home schooled all my life...and um...I think that's about it. And you?" Gackt asked.

"Who's Mana?" Hyde asked ignoring Gackt's question.

"He's my best friend. We did everything together." Gackt explained.

"Oh I see. Um...I like to go out with my two friends, read, listen to music and draw. I've gone to public schools all my life. Hey are you going to the local highschool now?" Hyde asked. Gackt shrugged.

"I don't know. I just got here today." Gackt explained.

"We'll probably know next week or so." Hyde said nonchalantly.

"So why did you have a pen and pad earlier? YOu're perfectly capable of speaking."

Gackt stiffened and realized what he had been doing.

"I...I don't talk to people until I'm comfortable with them..." he whispered.

"But you're talking to me...

"I know...I don't know why either...I'm so..." he trailed off sadly.

"So dinner will be ready soon. Are you going to start talking to them?" Hyde asked.

Gackt shook his head.

"WHy not?"

'I just...I can't.' Gackt wrote. Hyde frowned.

"Why are you not talking to me now?" He asked, hurt evident in his eyes and voice.

'I just don't like to talk until I know people.' Gackt wrote.

"Please." Hyde begged.

Gackt sighed heavily looking at the older man with calculating bleu eyes. He shook his head.

"Fine. Just please, don't address me at dinner."

"Done." Hyde said with a smile.

* * *

"So Hyde, are you and Gackt getting along?" Mrs. Takarai asked. Hyde nodded, swallowing his food before answering.

"Yes, we get along very well.'

Gackt nodded smiling.

"I really hope you two continue to get along." Mr. Takarai said with a smile. Kei entered the room with four glasses of water. Setting them down in front of the Takarais she started towards Gackt. Tripping she dropped the glass she held. As the glass shattered Gackt released a scream and began to sob. Hyde jumped from his chair and rushed to the teens side.

"Gackt?! Are you alright?" He questioned, resting a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. Gackt shuddered away from the touch choosing instead to cry harder.

"He doesn't like to be touched." Mrs. Takarai informed him. Hyde nodded and stood back, allowing the broken teen space.

"I'm so sorry! I did it again!" Kei wailed. Mrs. Takarai set about trying to calm the young servant girl while Hyde tried once more to comfort Gackt.

"It's alright Gackt. Nothing's gonna harm you. Calm down." He said softly, beginning to stroke Gackt's brown hair. Slowly but surely the teen began to calm himself.

"You okay?" Hyde asked. The teen nodded slowly, looking up and giving Hyde a watery smile. The older man smiled, petting his hair a bit more before sitting back down.

"Good." Was his reply. Gackt's smile fell and he grabbed his pen and pad.

'I"m sorry again.' He wrote. Hyde shook his head, a smile in place.

"You have nothing to sorry for Gackt. It happens sometimes."

Gackt looked at the older man, offering another watery smile.

"Come on, let's eat." Hyde said with a gentle laugh.

Gackt nodded slowly, a blush covering his cheeks at the kind words.

Dinner went well the rest of the evening, Gackt having fully calmed down found he was enjoying himself immensly.

"Well, I'll let you boys go do whatever you want now. Just be careful." Mrs. Takarai said with a smile. Gackt nodded and started for the stairs.

"Wait up Gackt!" Hyde called, running up to the teen.

"Come on, let's go do something." Hyde suggested. Gackt looked at Hyde confused.

"Let's go." Hyde whined, tugging on the teens hand.

"But...why?" Gackt whispered.

"I want to hang out. Come on!" Hyde whined. Gackt sighed heavily.

"Fine."

The smaller man squealed happily and started down the stairs. Turning back he grabbed Gackt's hand and led him out the doors to his car. Gackt stared down at their joined hands, a blush covering his cheeks. Getting into the vehicle Hyde smiled at Gackt.

"Where are we going?" Gackt asked.

"I don't know yet to be honest." Hyde mumbled. Gackt sighed heavily and watched the road. Suddenly Hyde made a sharp turn, throwing Gackt into the window.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" The teen screamed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to toss you like that. I just decided what we're going to do." Hyde said sheepishly.

"So where are we going?" Gackt asked again.

"You'll see." Hyde said with a smile. Gackt sighed once more. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. Finally Hyde pulled the car over next to a field of grass and flowers.

"Come on Gackt." he said happily. Gackt sighed and got out of the car, walking to where Hyde had spread a blanket out for them on the ground.

"Sit and just rest with me." The small man said patting the blanket.

Gackt sat down as far away from the older man as the blanket would allow before looking up at the stars.

"They're beautiful." He whispered.

Mhm, very." Hyde said in a hushed voice. Both men lay back and enjoyed the starry sky in silence. Before long Gackt felt himself starting to doze off.

"Hyde, can we go home now? I'm feeling tired." He asked politely.

"Alright." Hyde said sitting up. Standing he stretched, holding out a hand for Gackt. The tall teen stared at the outstretched hand before grasping it, allowing himself to be pulled upright.

'I want...I want to know him. FOr once I want to get to know someone. I want to know everything about him...' Gackt thought watching the older man.

"What is it?" hyde asked in a gentle voice meeting Hyde's eyes. The younger of the two shook his head looking away.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said with a smle of his own. hyde nodded slowly, obviously not believing him. he picked up the blanket, folding it, and leading the wa to the car.

The ride home was silent except the sound of Gackt's light breathing. Glancing over at him Hyde smiled at how adorable to brunette looked in his sleep.

"So cute." He whispered, shocking himself.

"I think he's cute?" He questioned aloud turning his eyes back to the road ahead of him.

* * *

"Gackt wake up, we're home." Hyde said shaking the younger man.

"Hm?" Gackt moaned waking up slowly.

"We're here. You should go rest." He said. Gackt nodded and stumbled out of the car, still half asleep. hyde watched with amusement as the half asleep teen slowly walked up the drive and into the house.

"Gackt?" Mrs. Takarai asked standing, a worried tone in her voice at the state the teen was in.

"Hey I'm gonna head to bed." Gackt slurred stumbling up the stairs. Hyde came in and laughed at Gackt and his mother's expression.

"He's exhausted. I think I'm gonna head to bed myself. I've got classes tomorrow." Hyde said with a laugh. Heading up the stairs he missed the happy look in his mother's eyes.

"Good night Gackt!" He called passing the teen's door.

"Night Haido." Gackt called back, his words slurred.

Hyde smiled and continued to his room.

* * *

"They're getting along so well." Mrs. Takarai whispered as her husband approached her. Mr. Takarai wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her close.

"He could be the best thing for Hideto." He murmered. He kissed his wife's forehead and she sighed happily.

* * *

Whatcha all thinks???????

Should I continue or quite while I'm ahead?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating:T  
Warnings: AU, OCC-ness, mentions of rape and abuse...um...I think that's it  
Pairing: Eventual Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt is an orphan who's had a hard pst. When the Takarais adopt him and he meets their only son Hyde he falls in love, add in the fact he's constantly going to court over his past he is unsure how his future and past will coincide together.  
**Review Answers**

**Satchi Claus**: Well...It's a little late but...I CONTINUED!

**yukisama-nr.1**: Awwwwwwwwwww *blush* Thank-you. I'm workin on it lol I lost the notebook I had this chapter and most of the next written in so...I'm making this up as I go along ^^; Thanks for the wonderful compliment ^^ I hope I continue to please you.

**0928soubit at .jp**: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay this might be your favourite! I hope it continues to live up to your exprectations nyaan ^^

**Nyuffin**: I miss talking too you! *ahem* I plan on continuing just...really...really slowly ^^; XDDD All will be revealed in a few chapters, and the relationship development becomes clear in the next one ^^

**AngelicButterfly777**: What made him act as such won't be revealed for a few chapters *two or three* it originally was going to be this chapter but I decided I didn't want it now. It was just waaaaaaaaaaaay too soon.  
Notes: Um...I'm not sure where this came from. I was bored and bouncing ideas off Satchi Claus and this popped into my brain ^^; **This chapters dedicated to 0928soubi at .jp for her birthday. Happy birthday dear! 3333**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the name of the orphanage. Satchi gave me the name ^^;

* * *

"Gackt? Are you awake?" Hyde called, knocking on the teen's door. After a few minutes Gackt opened the door, his hair hanging loose around his shoulders and framing his feminine face. Caramel eyes widened and Hyde swallowed thickly.

"Morning." Gackt whispered.

"M-morning." Hyde stuttered.

Gackt studied him, a curious look graced his faced before he smiled brightly.

"BOYS! Come down for breakfast!" Mrs. Takarai cried up the stairs.

THe two looked at each other before rushing down the stairs.

* * *

"So Gackt, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Takarai asked. Gackt grabbed his pen and pad smiling.

'I slept great.'

"Wonderful!" THe woman exclaiming. Gackt smiled gently before beginning to eat.

* * *

"Shit! I'm totally late!" Hyde cried a few hours later as he stole a glance at the clock. Gackt tilted his head with a questioning look.

"I have classes today."

Gackt nodded. Pushing away from the table he followed the frantic brunette up the stairs.

"Goodbye, and have fun." He said quietly. Hyde turned to look at him.

"Hey, you wanna hang out again today?"

The smile he recieved was bright enough to light up the entire room and made his heart skip a beat.

"Sure!"

"Great! I'll be home around two and we can go then." Hyde disappearing into his room. Gackt padded softly down the hall to his own room and quickly changed.

Outside a sleek black car pulled up and Chachamaru exited the vehicle, yawning and stretching.

"Gackt! Chachamaru is here!" Mr. Takarai called. Gackt immediately brightened, running downstairs, hurling himself into the waiting arms of his older friend.

"Do you mind if I steal him for a bit today? We need to discuss important matters..."

* * *

Hyde stopped his frantic packing at the unfamiliar male voice. Walking to the banister he looked over and felt anger rising in his chest at the sight of Chachamaru holding Gackt's hand. Realizing his own reaction to the unknown man he slowly backed away into his own room.

"W-What's wrong with me?" He asked himself.

Packing his bag with shaking hands he slung it over his shoulder and made his way downstairs.

Gackt looked over at him and smiled brightly.

"Ah, this is our son Hyde." Mr. Takarai said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...I'm Chachamaru, Gackt's...social worker of sorts."

Hyde nodded his agreement, forcing himself not to glare at the older man.

"I've got to go. I'll be back around two okay? Be ready to go."

"We must be going as well. Come Gackt." Chachamaru said turning and walking towards the door. Hyde glared at the man's back, secretly wishing he would spontaneously combust into flames. Gackt waved to Hyde, following Chachamaru out the door that Hyde followed shortly after.

* * *

"Mr. Takarai so nice of you to finally join us." Mr. Iwamoto sneered.

"I'm sorry sensei, I was...busy." Hyde said sheepishly. The teacher sneered once more and gestured for Hyde to take his seat. The small raven made his way to his seat beside his best friend Ken and behind his best friend Tetsuya.

"What kept you man?" Tetsuya asked.

"My parents...adopted a boy yesterday. I spent time getting to know him a bit." Hyde answered.

Ken looked shocked.

"Your parents adopted?" He asked incredulously. Hyde nodded.

"Yeah, he's sixteen, his name's Gackt Camui, and he doesn't speak until he knows you better." Hyde explained.

"So does he talk to you?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, he had since we met just about."

"Man, now I wanna meet him. Is he a cutie?" Tetsuya asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's adorable. But Tetsuya, you're twenty-two and he's sixteen." Hyde laughed.

"We're going to hang out today, you guys wanna come? I'm sure he'd like to meet new people." He asked.

"Yeah!" Ken exclaimed loudly.

"Ken! Is there something you would like to discuss with us?"

"N-no Sensei. Gomen." Ken said blushing. The class laughed and he sunk deeper into his seat.

* * *

"So I know it's only your first day with them, but do you like the Takarais?" Chachamaru asked. Gackt didn't answer, he was staring out the windshield a dazed look in his eyes.

"Gackt!"

"Huh?" Gackt jumped looking to his companion.

Chachamaru laughed at his reaction.

"How do you like life with the Takarais?" He repeated.

"I like them. They're very kind." Gackt said smiled.

"And their son? He seemed a bit of a jerk."

"NO! He's really not! He's kind and gentle too. Theyre all so wonderful." Gackt said with a happy sigh. Chachamaru chuckled lightly before a serious expression spread across his young face.

"Now down to business"

Gackt sighed heavily, placing his cheek in his palm and looking out the window at the moving scenery.

* * *

"Welcome home Gackt!" Mrs. Takarai exclaimed a few hours after. Gackt gave her a tired, watery smile before making his way up to his room.

"Thank-you for allowing me to steal him for the time being." CHachamaru said. Mrs. Takarai smiled sadly, knowing what was going on.

"It was no trouble Chachamaru-san. Anytime you need him he's yours." She said politely.

"Thank-you very much. I must be going." Chachamaru said before heading back to his car.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Hyde called an hour or so later as he and his two friends entered the house.

"Welcome home. Oh hello boys. How are you?" Mrs. Takarai asked entering the foyer.

"Hey mom." Ken and Tetsuya said simultaniously as they kissed the older women's cheeks.

"Mom, is Gackt home yet? We're all going out." Hyde explained. A worried look washed over his mothers face.

"All four of you?"

"Yeah...why?"

"He's been...down, since he returned an hour ago. I'm worried about him. Maybe it's best if you do this another day." She explained.

"Maybe getting out will cheer him up a bit." Hyde suggested. The woman contemplated this for a moment before nodding.

"FIne. Boys, you two wait down here."

* * *

"Gackt? You okay?" Hyde asked.

Gackt turned to face him, eyes red from crying.

"Gackt, what happened?"

"I...I have a court date in two days and I'm scared." Gackt whispered. Hyde sat on the edge of the bed and looked worried.

"Court? For what?"

"Something I did three years ago." Was all that was said on the matter. Both sat in silence for countless minutes until Hyde sighed, running fingers through his hair.

"You still want to go?" He asked, placing a hand on Gackt's shoulder.

"I...I want to but...I shouldn't." Gackt said.

"Come on, let's go get out a bit. It'll help you feel better." Hyde said bringing the young man to his chest in a tight embrace. Gackt sighed and let his head rest on the smaller man's shoulder, content to be held by this somewhat stranger. After a few minutes of this Gackt nodded his head.

"Let's go." He whispered.

"Great! Come on." Hyde said happily, taking the teens hand and leading him down the stairs.

"THis is Tetsuya and Ken, my best friends. Guys, this is Gackt Camui." Hyde introduced.

"Hiya!" Tetsuya said happily.

"Hey." KEn answered politely, smiling.

Gackt blushed before nodding and waving.

Pulling on Hyde's hand, which was still connected to his, he leaned down and whispered into the man's ear. Releasing his hand Hyde nodded and watched as Gackt ran back up the stairs, dissappearring into his room to return a few seconds later with his pad and pen in hand.

* * *

Six months past and Gackt slowly become used to the household, and became much closer to Hyde.

"Gackt! Come on! Hurry up and get dressed!" Hyde yelled standing outside the teens closed door.

"I'm dressed I'm dressed." Gackt said opening the door. Hyde casually grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.

"You'll love who's here for your party!" He exclaimed.

"Party?" Gackt questioned, head tilted to the side cutely.

"Oops. I...wasn't sposed to say anything." Hyde said sheepishly. He led Gackt downstairs and smiled when he saw the teens eyes widen to immeasurable size when he saw all the decorations and people in the large room. There was a very familier feminine face and he ran towards it, throwing himself into their arms.

"Gackt-chan!" Mana cried, hugging the taller man to him tightly.

"Mana-chan." Gackt mumbled.

"You're talking now?" Mana questioned.

"Mhm."

"How do you like it here?" Mana asked quietly.

"I love it." Gackt answered just as quiet. He stood back and stared at his friend, a happy smile on his face. Next he hugged the woman standing beside Mana, looking down at her.

"Anna Marie, I missed you too." He said happily.

"It's too quiet without you Gackt. We've all missed you dearly." She said quietly. Stepping back he looked around the room at all the people in it. Seeing his tutor he walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?" You asked petting his hair.

"Thank-you for coming." Gackt said stepping away. Chachamaru ran long fingers through Gackt's ponytail and smiled.

"Of course we came." He said happily.

Looking around Gackt saw Tetsuya and Ken talking over by Hyde and his parents stood together near a table piled with presents. Feeling eyes on him he looked towards Hyde once more and saw him staring at him, a gentle smile on his boyish face. Tears sprang to Gackt's eyes as he thought of the people who loved him and the secret he carried. Wiping his eyes quickly he smiled at every one.

"Well, let's eat breakfast." Mr. Takarai said grinning at Gackt. Gackt returned the look and laughed when Kei came in holding a tray of pancakes.

"Yum..." He said making every one laugh.

"After breakfast comes presents, remember that." Mr. Takarai said. Gackt laughed and nodded, waiting until everyone had their food before digging into his.

* * *

Evening found the house empty except for it's usual occupants and Gackt and Hyde on the loveseat in the living room.

"Today was fun but tiring." Gackt commented. Hyde laughed and continued to run fingers through Gackt's hair, which hung loose from his usual ponytail.

"So go to bed." He said.

"Don't wanna. I like it here with you." Gackt said his reply muffled when he nuzzled his face into Hyde's clothed stomache.

Hyde laughed heartily and continued to card through Gackt's hair. Slowly the teen began to doze off to sleep. Looking down he rolled his eyes when he realized Gackt was indeed, asleep.

"Now what do I do with you?" He asked noone in particular.

"Well Hyde-sama, at least you know he trusts you enough to sleep in front of you." Kei said walking past him, patting his shoulder.

"I know but..." Hyde trailed off when he heard the first whimper. Looking down he saw tears had formed at the corner of closed bleu eyes. Watching the teen Hyde began to worry when he felt him begin to thrash about on his lap, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Gackt." He tried, gently shaking the boy. When Gackt showed no sign of noticing him he shook him a little more forcefully.

"Gackt." He said again, louder with more force behind his words.

Still the teen showed no signs of waking.

"GACKT!" Hyde yelled, shoving the boy. Bleu eyes sprang open and Gackt shot up with a scream.

Hyde quickly pulled the distraught teen into his arms, holding him close, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Gackt's hand fisted into Hyde's bleu shirt as he sobbed and spoke incoherent words.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright Gackt. It was just a dream. Shhhh." Hyde cooed quietly, trying hard to comfort the teen while keeping him in his comfort zone at the same time.

Slowly Gackt began to calm himself, enough to where he could pull away and look at Hyde through teary eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Hyde." He whispered.

"It's alright Gackt. Everyone has nightscares. I don't mind." Hyde said smiling gently at the boy.

"I...I don't like to sleep and that's the reason." Gackt explained.

"Is that...Is that why you always look so tired?" Hyde asked, suddenly very curious.

"Mhm...I don't like to dream so I try to escape it by not sleeping." Gackt said quietly.

"Comeon, it's time for bed." Hyde said quietly. Gackt's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Did you not just hear a word I said?" He asked. Hyde pulled him to his chest briefly.

"Who said you had to sleep alone?" He said with a smile. Gackt tilted his head in curousity.

"You wanna crash with me tonight and we'll see if the nightscares plague you?" Hyde asked. Gackt stared at him for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would like that." He said quietly. The two stood up from the couch and ascended the stairs, Gackt padding into his room to change before slipping into Hyde's.

Crawling into the bed he was surprised to find himself drawn tightly against the older man's chest in a warm embrace.

"Thank-you Haido." He whispered.

"You're welcome Gaachan." Hyde answered, closing his eyes.

"Gaachan?" Gackt questioned.

"You're nickname." Hyde stated firmly. Gackt shrugged and smiled, burrowing as far into the older man's hold as he could possibly make it.

"Good night Haido." He said.

"Go to sleep Gackt." Hyde laughed. Gackt closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, his nightscares not plaguing him for the first time in three years.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating:T  
Warnings: AU, OCC-ness, mentions of rape and abuse...um...I think that's it  
Pairing: Eventual Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt is an orphan who's had a hard pst. When the Takarais adopt him and he meets their only son Hyde he falls in love, add in the fact he's constantly going to court over his past he is unsure how his future and past will coincide together.  
**Review Answers**

**Satchi Claus**: I. XDDD It's different lol II. XDD I already broke down and told you III. Yaaaaaaay!

**0928soubi at .jp**: lol yaaay you thought its cute! lol well I lied in the previous chapter. It's revealed in this chapter what happened. Of course it is! ^/^ addicting? awwwwwwwww Happy birthday again lol

**AngelicButterfly777**: lol. well that will be revealed in the end of this chapter ^^ awesome! It's pulling someone else in! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Notes: Um...I'm not sure where this came from. I was bored and bouncing ideas off Satchi Claus and this popped into my brain ^^; I got this chappie down and randomly figured 'hey I'll upload it!' enjoy a second update in one week! Sorry for no pagebreaks, my computers acting up.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the name of the orphanage. Satchi gave me the name ^^;  
-

"Hyde! Have you seen Gackt? He's not in his room! Do you know whe-" Mrs. Takarai cried opening the door to her son's room. Seeing the sleeping couple she paused and smiled before walking away.  
-

Gackt awoke an hour later, feeling more rested than he had in many years.

"Haido, don't you have classes today?" He asked voice still holding traces of sleepiness.

Hyde mumbled something incoherent and pulled the teen closer to him in response.

"Haido. YOu have classes." Gackt said, more force in his voice as he turned in Hyde's hold to face him.

"Nu." Hyde mumbled. Gackt smiled, resisting the urge to lay his head on Hyde's chest.

"Hyde, get up no. You're already late for classes." Gackt said pinching Hyde's arm. The man yelped and rubbed the now tender spot on his arm.

"That hurt." He mumbled.

"It was supposed to." Gackt said with a smug grin.

Hyde's eyes widened and he yelped loudly, looking at the clock.

"I'm so late!"

Gackt laughed and smiled at the older man.

"I tried to tell you that." He said quietly.

Hyde scampered around his room, quickly getting ready and changing, much to Gackt's shock.

"I'll be home in a few hours. We'll go out after that ok?" Hyde said quietly.

Gackt nodded and smiled.

Hyde walked up to Gackt and leaned in, kissing the teen before walking out.  
-

Gackt raised a shaky hand to his lips, blush staining his pale cheeks.

"Why...why did he kiss me?" He whispered.

Slowly he stood and wandered into his room to get dressed.  
-

"Gackt! You is here!" Mr. Takarai called up the stairs.

Gackt stumbled down the stairs, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Gackt, come. It's time for your studies." You said with a smile, leading the teen to the office. Gackt nodded and followed the older man, letting the door close behind him.

"Alright kiddo, what's wrong?" You asked. Gackt looked up at him and blushed.

"Um...I was kissed" Gackt said quietly. You's eyes widened.

"Kissed? By who?" He asked.

"Um...Hyde?" Gackt said quietly. He stood, staring at his tutor, nervously fidgeting with his hands as he awaited his tutors reaction. After a while of staring, You began to laugh.

"Y-You-chan?" Gackt commented, thinking his friend had finally lost it.

"I'm sorry Gackt. I just couldn't help it. He kissed you? When?" You asked finally calming sown.

"Um...this morning? We slept in his room last night because of my nightscares. They didn't come last ngiht..." Gackt explained.

"I'm glad you got a good nights rest finally. You deserve it. Now, back to the subject at hand. When exactly did he do it?" You asked.

"Right before he left. He was late for classes. He packed his stuff, changed, and kissed me, then ran downstairs and left. I don't... don't understand it. Why would he do that? I'm...I'm his brother now right?" Gackt asked, confusion in clear bleu eyes.

"Yes, you are Gackt. But sometimes, people develop feelings without realizing it. How do you feel about him?" You asked.

"I...I really like him...but I shouldn't. I'm his little brother now, plus he's four years older, he wouldn't want me." Gackt said quietly.

"You never know that. He might feel the same. It never hurts to tell him." You said. Gackt looked shocked.

"I couldn't! I absolutely couldn't! There's no telling how he would react!" Gackt cried. His tutor and friend shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself. Now, down to your studies."  
-

"Hyde? You're real quiet, are you alright?" Ken asked. Hyde laid his head on his folded arms and stared at nothing in particular.

"Hyde?"

"Hm?" He asked looking at his friends.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I kissed Gackt." He said quietly.

"Why?" Tetsuya asked, eyes wide.

"I...I don't know. It just...happened. It was like I couldn't control myself." Hyde explained hiding his face in his arms.

"It sounds to me like you got it bad for Gackt. Why else would you kiss him like that." Ken taunted.

"Stop it." Hyde demanded.

"Aw Hyde has a crush on Gackt. It's soooo cute." Ken continued.

"Ken seriously, stop it. You're making him mad." Tetsuya said setting a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Oh come on, he know's it's all for fun. Besides I really do think it's cute that he likes Ga-" Ken was cut off by Hyde moving quickly and grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Listen you. Say it one more time and I won't hesitate to hit you. Do not repeat that to anyone. I will hurt you. Leave it alone. Got it?" Hyde threatened.

Ken nodded and sighed in relief when Hyde released him and walked away from the table. His friends watched him walk with wide eyes before Tetsuya sighed.

"What was that?" Ken asked quietly, looking to his companion.

"I told you to watch it. His anger is more controlable now than when we were kids but he is still unpredictable. His threat was not just a silly thing. He was serious. You'd be best to lay off him for a bit alright?" Tetsuya explained. Ken nodded, eyes still wide.  
-

Hyde stormed down the campus until he reached the end of the bleachers. Making his way underneath them he sighed as he sat down on the ground.

"Man he really pisses me off sometimes. He doesn't know when to lay off a joke. One of these days I'm really gonna deck him." He said quietly.  
-

"Gackt! What are you doing dear?" Mrs. Takarai called approaching her adopted sons door. Gackt jumped and shoved something under his pillow and faced the door just as his mother opened it.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about alot of stuff." He said with a smile. His mother walked into the room and sat beside him on his bed, smiling at him.

"I'm so glad you've decided to speak with all of us."

"You've all been so wonderful to me it's the least I can do." Gackt answeredwith a smile of his own.

"How did your session go?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"Very well. I have...counceling tomorrow though and a visit to the...psychiatrist the next day. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. Please don't tell Hyde about those though please." Gackt begged.

"YOu're no trouble Gackt. I should much like to meet your therapists one day. I would never tell him anything you do not wish for him to know dear. It's your business." She said patting the teens hair.

"Thanks so much...mom." Gackt said quietly, not meeting his mother's eyes. Tears sprang into brown eyes and she leaned forward to hug Gackt who stiffened but allowed the contact.

"You've never called me that before now." She whispered. Gackt slowly raised an arm to wrap around her shoulders, lightly embracing her back.

"I guess I just feel alittle more comfortable saying it now than I did before." Gackt explained.

"Well, I'll leave you to yourself then. Hyde should be home soon. Are you going out like normal?" She asked releasing him.

"Um...I don't know. It all depends on...how I feel." Gackt said quietly, not meeting his mother's warm brown gaze.

"Dear? Did something happen?" Mrs. Takarai asked looking at Gackt worriedly.

"N-no. I'm just not feeling like myself. I think I'll lie down for a bit." Gackt said quietly.

"Alright dear. I'll leave you alone then." Mrs. Takarai said standing and walking out of the room. A tear escaped Gackt's clear bleu eyes as he lay down and closed his eyes.  
-

"_You little bitch!" He heard a familier male voice scream in rage. _

_"Stop it please! I'm beggin you!" A female voice cried, voice dripping with desperation. Gackt followed the voices to the kitchen, where he found a male figure crouched over a smaller figure, a knife in his hand, poised to strike. Suddenly he brought his hand down and a blood curdling scream resonated through the house. Gackt surged forward and knocked the man off the small figure. Running to her he held her face in his hands. _

_"Mother? Are you alright?" Gackt cried. The woman looked up at her son, a weak smile on her pale lips. _

_"I'm...okay baby. You need to get out of here. YOu're father has gone insane. Get out before he hurts you." She whispered, her life fading quickly._

_"I won't leave you mom! I won't!" Gackt cried. A noise behind him made him freeze. Slowly looking behind him he saw his father rising to his feet, turning to look at Gackt, a murderous glint in his eyes. _

_"Gackt darling move." He said in an affectionate tone. _

_"N-no! I won't let you hurt her!" Gackt cried, trying to protect his mother. _

_"I said move boy!" His father cried, bringing his hand down and plunging the knife into Gackt's shoulder. Gackt grunted in pain but made no motion to move. His father stabbed him a few more times before he was suddenly pushed out of the way and his mother enfolded him in her protective arms, as her husband continued to wildly stab._

_"M-mother!" Gackt screamed when he felt his mother go limp, her remaining strength failing her._

_"I-I'm sorry marshmellow. I wasn't strong enough to p-protect you." She whispered. Gackt watched in horror as the last remaining life faded from her eyes and he quickly pushed away her still warm corpse. His father watched his every move with preditory eyes before finally lunging at the fourteen-year-old. Gackt cried out and ran down the hall to his parents room, grabbing in the nightstand drawer he pulled out his fathers pistol. With shaking hands he held it and pointed it at the door. Before long his father entered, raising an eyebrow at the sight of his son with the loaded weapon. _

_"Like you even know how to use that." He sneered, advancing on the boy. Gackt aimed the gun to the best of his abilities with his shaking hands and watched his father. _

_"You wouldn't shoot me boy. I know you're too much of a coward to do anything so come here and let me finish this." His father snapped. Gackt realized he had to do something soon or he would die, as his vision began to blur from blood loss. _

_"Come here Marshmellow." He cooed. Gackt's eyes widened and he screamed as he squeezed the trigger. He emptied what was in the clip into his father and watched in horror as he fell forward, clearly dead. Gackt screamed and covered his ears, crouching against the wall as he cried.  
_-

Gackt rose with a scream, tears pouring down his white cheeks. His scream attracted his family and they came running, Kei and his two friends not far behind.

"Gackt? Are you alright?" Hyde cried, running towards the bed, resting a hand on the teens shoulder. Gackt screamed again and jerked away from his touch.

"Gackt?" Mrs. Takarai tried. When the boy contiuned to cower and say nothing she straightened up and looked serious.

"Hyde, I need your phone. I need to call Chachamaru. He might know what to do." She said. Hyde nodded and rummaged around in his pocket for his phone before withdrawing it and handing it to his mother.

"Will he be alright?" Tetsuya voiced the question on everyone's mind quietly from his place in the doorway.

"I don't know." Mr. Takarai said. When he saw how his wife's hands were shaking he grabbed the phone from her and pressed the talk button, waiting until Chachamaru answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Chachamaru-san, this is Mr. Takarai Gackt's father."

"Oh yes, is there something I can do for you?" CHachamaru asked in a kind voice.

"We need...we need you to come over here as fast as you can. Something's terribly wrong with Gackt. He's unresponsive and just keeps rocking back and forth on the bed with his ears covered." Mr. Takarai explained. There was silence on the other end and just as he was about to ask if the social worker was still there he spoke up.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I'm sorry but it's the fastest I can get here from where we are. No one touch him, it could destroy the fragile hold on reality he retains at this point." Chachamaru explained firmly.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Mr. Takarai said before closing the phone and handing it back to his son, closing his eyes and inhailing through his nose.

"Father? What's going on? What did Chachamaru say?" Hyde asked quickly.

"He said not to go anywhere near him. It could destroy the fragile hold on reality he is retaining at this point." Mr. Takarai said calmly.

"So we have to sit and watch him suffer? Is that what you're saying?" Hyde screamed.

When Gackt heard Hyde's raised voice he whimpered louder and began to cry, shrinking into himself, trying to escape the yelling.

"Hideto, you're hurting him. Can't you see that your yelling is bothering him?" Mrs. Takarai said gently to her son, slowly beginning to push him out of the room. Hyde looked back at the broken teen on the bed and choked back a sob as he was led out of the room by his mother.

Twenty minutes dragged on for the small family until a knock on their door had them all jumping up. Hyde ran quickly to the door and opened it, revealing a well dressed Chachamaru and You on the door step.

"WHere is he?" Chachamaru asked quickly, entering the home as soon as Hyde stepped aside.

"Up in his room." Hyde said quietly. Chachamaru quickly ascended the stairs to the boys room. Pushing open the doors he gasped at the sight that met him. Sheets stained blood red Gackt lay unconcious on the large bed, both his wrists slit deep and a small knife sitting innocently on the bed. Running forward Chachamaru checked the young man for a pulse, feeling a faint one he ran to the banister.

"Someone call an ambulance and tell them to hurry!" He cried. When the shock was too much and no one moved he cried out in frustration.

"Do you want him to die? If not get your asses in gear and call!"

Hyde snapped out of his shock first and dialed the number quickly telling the person on the other line their address and begging them to hurry before running up the stairs.

"Chachamaru is he-" He stopped and gasped when he saw Chachamaru leaning over Gackt and bandaging his wrists only to watch horror-struck as the blood seeped quickly through the material.

"Did you call?" He asked, not looking away from Gackt.

"Yes, they said they'd be here any minute. How did this happen?" Hyde asked, taking a shaky step forward.

"He finally broke. After three years of rehabilitation he broke again. This is a large percentage of his problems. Now you see what you're really dealing with." Chachamaru spoke, expecting Hyde to turn and walk out. When the young man stepped up beside him he turned away from the teen to look at Hyde, nearly gasping at the emotions running wild through unprotected caramel eyes.

"Can I do anything to help?" Hyde asked kneeling beside Chachamaru.

"Put pressure on this while I try to bandage the other." Chachamaru stated. Hyde nodded and began to apply pressure to the teens wrist. After a few minutes they heard rushed footsteps on the stairs and before long and emergency crew was in the room ushering them away from Gackt's side. Hyde watched as they loaded the unconcious teen onto a stretcher and proceeded out the door. He watched over the banister as they and his mother disappeared out the door before descending the stairs, Chachamaru at his side.

"They said to follow behind. Are you all coming?" Mr. Takarai asked. All but Kei nodded.

"I must stay and tend to the house. When he awakes please tell him I wish him well." Kei said to Hyde. The young man nodded and proceeded to run out the door. Getting in the backseat of Chachamaru's car they quickly sped to the local hospital and began the excruciating process of waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating:T  
Warnings: AU, OCC-ness, mentions of rape and abuse...um...I think that's it  
Pairing: Eventual Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt is an orphan who's had a hard pst. When the Takarais adopt him and he meets their only son Hyde he falls in love, add in the fact he's constantly going to court over his past he is unsure how his future and past will coincide together.  
**Review Answers**

**Satchi Claus**: XDD I'm glad it lived up to your expections. ^^

**0928soubi at .jp**: Awwwww lol *winces* stop kicking! I have to be a jerk or the story just wouldn't work at all. Okii look, look on wikipedia and read about Tetsuya. it states he changed his stage name from Tetsu to Tetsuya I promise you. It's like near the end of the article i swear it. XDD wows you would focus on that. Don't expect an update that quick again, not for a while anyways.

**AngelicButterfly777**: XD I love your saying! Yex you were somewhat right lol why be so shocked? So I'm doing a good job at making him broken then? Is it believable? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell...you might kill me for this chapter and part of the next one ^^;; Awwwwwwww i feel special now lol hope you get to feeling better!

**Kyofanfic**: Awwwwwwww don't cry! He gets better eventually!

Notes: Um...I'm not sure where this came from. I was bored and bouncing ideas off Satchi Claus and this popped into my brain ^^; Sorry I didn't upload this last friday but I figured since I had updated twice in one week you didn't deserve this on :P  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the name of the orphanage. Satchi gave me the name ^^;

* * *

After long hours of waiting a doctor finally came out to speak with the small family.

"Are you the family and friends of Gackt Camui?" She asked quietly.

Mrs. Takarai and her husband stood and walked to the woman.

"We're his adopted parents." Mr. Takarai explained.

"Alright. I have good and bad news. He's alright, he needed a transfusion to get more blood into his system but he should be alright. The bad news, he's completely comatose. My best suggestion would be to let him wake up on his own and then get him to a specialist right away. If he continues like this he may never again be as you know him to be." She explained turning away.

"AH! Doctor um..."

"Hamasaki. Ayumi Hamasaki. IS there something you need?" Ayumi asked turning back toward the two.

"Can we...can we see him?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"If you wish but I don't...I don't recomend it. He's not himself and you might not even recognize him." Ayumi said quietly.

"But we can if we want?" Mr. Takarai asked.

"Yes. Only two at a time please and keep your voices low. Tell the nurse at the station I gave you visiting permission. Do not stay in long either. Make them very short visits." Ayumi said before walking away slowly down the hall. Mrs. Takarai looked up at her husband, worry in her eyes.

"Well, do you want to go see him?" He asked looking down into worried brown eyes. His wife nodded, nervousness and determination in her eyes.

"Mother? What's going on?" Hyde asked approaching them from behind.

"He's...going to be alright." Mrs. Takarai said with a watery smile.

"But?"

"What do you mean but?" His mother asked.

"I know there's something else. WHat's wrong with him?" Hyde asked.

"Honey, he's in a coma. They don't know when-"

"Or if." Her husband interjected. Mrs. Takarai shot her husband a glare before continuing.

"He will wake up. They said we're allowed to see him but...Dr. Hamasaki said he might not look like himself. I know he looked so pale in the ambulence. Do you want to see him?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

Hyde nodded, straightening himself.

"I do. I want to see him."

"Alright. Why don't you and I go visit him and then we'll send your father in."

"No, I'll go in after you guys." Hyde said.

"If you're sure dear." Mrs. Takarai said quietly. Hyde nodded and watched as his parents walked into a door to his right.

Within ten minutes they came out, Mrs. Takarai in sobs and tears running down his fathers cheeks. Hyde swallowed before going through the doors and following the nurses instructions to Gackt's room. Entering the room he choked back a sob. There on the bed, hair spread about him like a dark halo was Gackt. His skin was not it's normal healty pale but stark white, the same colour nearly as the sheets that covered his body.

"G-Gaachan...I'm so sorry. If I hadn't yelled this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry." Hyde whispered. Slowly he walked to the bed and leaned down, pressing a gentle chaste kiss to the young man's lips before turning and walking out.

* * *

Weeks past and still the young man did not wake. Hyde visited him every day and just talked quietly to him about classes, his friends, Kei and life in general. One day he went in to visit and while he was there there was slight movement from the young man in the bed. Playing it off as his imagination Hyde continued to hold his hand and talk to him. Feeling a gentle squeeze to his hand Hyde stopped talking. Staring at their joined hands he was shocked to feel the same squeeze only firmer. Caramel eyes widened and he released Gackt's hand and looked out the door for the nurse to summon Ayumi.

"What is it Hyde-san?" She asked when she finally walked in.

"You told me to tell you if there was any change. He moved, it was slight but he moved. He also squeezed my hand twice." Hyde explained calmly. Ayumi's eyes widened and she looked to the frail young man on the bed.

"You're certain?" She asked.

"Yes." Hyde said firmly. The young doctor walked to Gackt's side and placed her hand in his, surprised when she felt a squeeze.

"You're right. It could be that he's starting to awake." Ayumi said.

"Isn't that good?" Hyde asked.

"It will truely reveal if he will be the Gackt you knew before this breakdown. It could be good and just as easily it could be bad. We will have to wait and see." Ayumi said quietly before turning and walking away.

Hyde sighed and sat back in the chair beside the bed.

_'Why do I feel this way about him? He's my brother now...Maybe under different circumstances it would be alright but...Gah I don't know!' _Hyde mentally raged. A sound from the bed brought him out of his musings.

Gackt's mouth was open a little and harsh breath rushed past pink lips.

"Gaachan?" Hyde asked watching with baited breath. Slowly clear bleu eyes opened and Hyde gasped walking quickly to find the doctor once more.

* * *

"He's awake?" Ayumi exclaimed when Hyde finally found her.

"Yes." Hyde answered. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the teens room where she saw Gackt sitting up in his bed looking blankly out the window.

"Gackt-san?" She asked quietly, not wanting to alarm the teen.

Slowly Gackt looked at her, his eyes emotionless and dull. Hyde shivered, reminded of when he had come to live with them only six months before.

"Gackt-san, can you talk to me? Your name is Gackt right?" Ayumi asked, trying to get a response

from the teen. When he didn't nod or shake his head she sighed. Pointing to Hyde she asked,

"Do you know him?"

Bleu eyes flickered in Hyde's direction but no indication was given that he knew the young man.

Ayumi sighed again and turned to look at Hyde.

"I'll call your parents and tell them he's awake." She said. Hyde nodded.

"I'll call Chachamaru and see if he knows anything that will help."

"Alright."

* * *

"Chacha?" You asked, looking as his lover ran about their room getting dressed.

"Gackt's awake but he's completely unresponsive. It's just like when they found him three years ago. He needs to see Kami." Chachamaru explained. You stood from their bed and yawned.

"I'll come with you. I miss that runt anyway." He said.

Chachamaru nodded before running out the bedroom door  
-

"Hyde darling!" Mrs. Takarai exclaimed walking quickly to the young man who stood beside the door to his brother's room. Hyde stopped her and shook his head.

"Mom...you might not want to go in there. He's...totally unresponsive. It's really bad Mom."

"Hyde?"

"Trust me mother. It's best to not go in." Hyde said quietly, not looking his mother in the eyes.

"I don't care Hyde! He's my son and I need to see him!" Mrs. Takarai snapped.

Hyde would have protested further had his father not rest a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Hyde sighed and stepped aside.

Five minutes later his mother ran out of Gackt's room, running into her son's arms where she collapsed into sobs.

"Mother...I tried to warn you." Hyde said with a sigh.

"I didn't think it was that bad! He didn't even react to my voice! He wouldn't look at me or your father!" She wailed.

"He wouldn't?" Hyde asked, confused.

No, he kept staring out that blasted window!"

At this Chachamaru and You appeared through the doors.

"Hyde? What's going on?" Chachamaru asked.

"It's bad Chachamaru. He's completely unresponsive. He wouldn't even look at our parents." Hyde said. He passed his still sobbing mother into the arms of his father and led the way into Gackt's room. It didn't go unnoticed by Chachamaru that Hyde still seemed almost eager to see the younger man.

"Gaachan?" Hyde called quietly, entering the room. Gackt slowly looked in his direction, shocking Chachamaru.

"I thought you said he wouldn't look at anyone." You whispered. Hyde shrugged his shoulders.

"I brought Chachamaru and You. They were worried." He explained. Gackt never looked away from the small man, focusing directly on his brother.

"Gackt? Can you talk to me?" Chachamaru asked. Recieving no answer he sighed and motioned for You to follow him out. Hyde stepped up to the bed and watched Gackt as he raised his arms. The teen flinched away but relaxed slightly when he realized all Hyde was doing was hugging him.

"I'm sorry Gaachan. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hyde whispered. Even though he got no response to his words, and Gackt didn't return his embrace he still smiled when he pulled away, and sat in the chair next to the bed, continuing to talk to the brunette.  
-

OUtside Mrs. Takarai was still crying a little bit as Chachamaru made a phone call.

"Kami-chan? It's Chacha. Gackt finally woke up. Is there anyway you could come to the hospital?"

"Mrs. Takarai," Ayumi called walking up to the middle aged woman.

"Y-yes?" The woman sniffled.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to put him on suicide watch. He tried to kill himself and even though he's been comatose and now unresponsive, he now poses a threat to himself and others."

"What is suicide watch?" Mrs. Takarai asked, eyes wide.

"We...have to tie his hands down to the bed." The young doctor explained.

"Is that really necessary?" Mr. Takarai asked, holding his wife who's sobs had renewed.

"It's just a temorary precaution. Once we know he won't try anything we will release him. It's usually only a week at most. Don't worry, it won't hurt him either." Ayumi explained. Mr. Takarai slowly nodded his permission and soon the young woman had disappeared into the room.  
-

"Dr. Hamasaki?" Hyde questioned.

The young woman ignored him and prepared to bind Gackt's hands.

"What are you doing?" Hyde exclaimed standing.

"It's for his, and your, safety. He is on suicide watch for the next week at most. These must stay on at all times until we say otherwise. Are we clear?"

Hyde nodded slowly and collapsed back into the chair. Gackt contiued to stare at Hyde, seemingly not even caring that his wrists were tied to the bed railings.

"I'm sorry Gaachan." Hyde whispered.

When visiting hours were over Hyde walked to the bed once more and leaned down, capturing Gackt in a loose embrace.

"I'll be back tomorrow alright?" He whispered. He placed a kiss to Gackt's forehead before standing upright and turning to walk away. Gackt watched him walk, a tear falling down his cheek.  
-

Over the next few days Hyde visited the younng man, slowly getting him to respond to the things around him.

On the Friday after he'd placed on suicide watch Hyde walked in and saw him thrashing about on the bed, wrists bound still. Hyde walked calmly into the room after saying hello to Belle, the nurse on duty and closed the door behind him. Rushing to Gackt's bed he undid the bindings on his wrist and waited until he woke up. Gackt rose with a silent scream, looking around frantically. His eyes widened when they fell on Hyde. He reached for the pad of paper on the table beside the bed and looked innocently for a pen. Hyde realized what he was looking for and reached into his bad and withdrew one. Walking over to the bed he handed it to Gackt and rest his hand on the railing, waiting to see what the younger man wrote. He never noticed the horror that registered in Gackt's eyes or his hand raising holding the pen until he lodged it into the older man's hand. Hyde elicited a shrill shriek and looked to his hand to find the pen had gone deep into his hand.

Belle hearing his scream quickly ran into the room. The first thing she saw was the look of absolute horror and recognition on Gackt's face and the fact he was untied, then she noticed Hyde was cradling his hand.

"Hyde-san? What happened?" Belle asked approaching the man.

"H-Haido?" Gackt whispered brokenly.

Hyde glanced up at the taller man, fear flashing in his eyes. Gackt stiffened before tears began falling.

"Hyde-san, talk to me. What happened?" Belle said resting a hand on Hyde's shoulder. Slowly the young man turned and revealed his wound to the nurse who gasped.

"Sit down. I'm going to get Dr. Hamasaki!" Belle cried. Hyde slowly walked to the chair in the room, sitting down he faced himself away from Gackt, still cradling his hand. Within minutes the young doctor as well as nurse were in the room

"Hyde! What on earth happened?" Ayumi asked not having seen the wound yet.

Hyde looked up at her and very slowly revealed his hand to her. She gasped and quickly ran to the medical cabinet. Pulling out a pair of gloves for herself and Belle she grabbed an alcohol pad, gauze and a cloth patch.

"Let me see that." SHe said gently taking the young man's hand in hers.

She examined the wound before having Belle hold his hand while she grasped the pen.

"This will hurt." She warned. Hyde nodded and braced himself. She began to gently tug the pen, and tears began to fall from Hyde's eyes as his breath came in harsh pants. Gackt watched with horror in his eyes, knowing he caused the man's pain.

Finally when the pen was out Ayumi began to clean the wound, causing more tears, before placing the patch on it and wrapping it in gauze to stop the blood flow and prevent infection.

"Do not get that wet. Don't take the bandaging off either. Come back in three days and we'll change it. And you," SHe said turning to Gackt.

"How did you get loose?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"H-Hyde released me I think." Gackt whispered. Ayumi stood dumfounded at the response before she turned to Hyde.

"Why would you do that? I told you they needed to stay on. This is what I warned you against!" She cried.

"He was thrashing about. He looked to be in so much pain. I didn't want him to hurt himself so I released him. If I had realized he was going to stab me I wouldn't have given him the pen." Hyde snapped. He stood and walked out of the room, not even sparing Gackt a glance. Ayumi looked to the teen and felt her heart break at the look on his face. Rejection and hurt played as the dominant expression.

"You really care about him don't you?" She whispered.

"I don't want to discuss it." Gackt snapped. He looked to Belle and asked,

"Could you call Chachamaru and have him get ahold of Kami for me? I need to talk with him."

Belle nodded and skittered out of the room quickly. Gackt looked to Ayumi before sighing and beginning to tie one of his arms back down.

"Well, aren't you going to help me? After all, this was your brilliant idea." He said coldly.

Ayumi walked to him and tied his other wrist, helping him to lay down.

"I'm truely sorry Gackt-san." She said before turning and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating:T  
Warnings: AU, OCC-ness, mentions of rape and abuse...um...I think that's it  
Pairing: Eventual Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt is an orphan who's had a hard pst. When the Takarais adopt him and he meets their only son Hyde he falls in love, add in the fact he's constantly going to court over his past he is unsure how his future and past will coincide together.  
**Review Answers**

**Satchi Claus**: Thanks so much dear. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out!

**0928soubi at .jp**: XD you're a dorkt. Ah, sweet heart, you got Kami in this story and Kami in Protector Unaware mixed up. In this one, Kami is a sweetie in this one. XD you never did review again with a coherent sentance XD I'm terribly sorry it has taken me this freakin long to get a chappie written and put up

**AngelicButterfly777**: Yeah, everyone is screwed up lol XD yeah, he's gotta be strong, but that's Gackt for ya XD Yay!1 You like her as the doctor! I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPPIE!

**Chiakaiyuki:** Lol I'm not normally good at angst, so if you say it's full of angst, then I have done something correct! I'm glad you liked it! Ah, well, keep reading and you'll find out the answeres to your questions posed in your review :3 I'm sorry for the long wait.

**XxXMiyavisHeartXxX:** More is here my darling! it has taken many many moons, but it is finally here XD thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.

Notes: Um...I'm not sure where this came from. I was bored and bouncing ideas off Satchi Claus and this popped into my brain ^^; Sorry I didn't upload this last friday but I figured since I had updated twice in one week you didn't deserve this on :P  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the name of the orphanage. Satchi gave me the name ^^;

* * *

Mrs. Takarai entered Gackt's hospital room, and looked at her son, sadness in her eyes.

"Are...are you going to send me back?" Gackt asked softly, looking to the older woman.

Brown eyes widened, and she rushed forward to her son's side, grabbing his hand.

"No Gackt! Never! Why would you think something like that?" Mrs. Takarai asked staring into bright bleu eyes.

"Because of what I did, and how I feel." Gackt mumbled.

"What do you mean, how you feel?" His mother asked, a confused look on her pretty face.

"I have feelings I shouldn't have." Gackt mumbled looking away ashamed.

"What kind of feelings?" Mrs. Takarai asked, truely confused.

"I...I think I fell in love with Hyde..." Gackt whispered.

Brown eyes widened to impossible proportions and she looked as though she had been slapped.

"Wh-what?"

"I think I fell in love with Hyde...my brother." Gackt explained, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh Gackt..."

"I know, it's horrible. But I can't help how I feel. I'm sorry. I can have my things packed as soon as I get home. I'll explain to Anna Marie that it was all my fault, that I developed feelings I never should have and it wasn't conducive for me to be there any more." Gackt said quietly.

"Oh Gackt no. You don't need to do that. We don't want you to leave." Mrs. Takarai said.

"But Hyde...would never feel the same as I do. It's not fair for him to know how I feel, and then not feel the same, and make him feel bad." Gackt whispered.

"Sweetie, you never know. He just may feel the same. He has never said anything about it to me, but it is possible. Just tell him, even if he doesn't, you have the satisfaction of knowing you weren't a coward, and you did infact tell him. If he feels the same, who knows." Mrs. Takarai explained.

Gackt smiled softly.

"I hope he does...how is his hand?"

"Well, it's healing just fine. It'll leave a scar, but, he'll live." Mrs. Takarai said with a smile.

The teen's smile fell quickly.

"He's probably still so very angry with me...Isn't he?"

Mrs. Takarai was silent for a moment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gackt said sadly.

"He's not angry Gackt. Leary, and nervous yes. But not angry."

Gackt looked up in shock.

"Oh! The reason I came in so late, you get to come home tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" The teen said, his eyes shining brightly.

"Yes. I came to tell you, someone will pick you up at eight tomorrow morning." Mrs. Takarai said with a grin.

"I can't wait..." Gackt said smiling at his mother.

"Well, I'd best be going. Visiting hours end soon and I need to get home."

"Alright. Have a good night mother..." Gackt said flashing a bright smile.

Mrs. Takarai smiled back and hugged him tightly before walking out the door.

Gackt sighed and lied back down, looking up at the ceiling, praying Hyde felt the same as he did, and wasn't still angry with him.

* * *

"Gackt, your ride's here. They brought you some clothes to change into as well." Belle said with a happy smile. Gackt took the mentioned clothing and smiled down at the woman.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for me during my stay here Belle. Can you tell Dr. Hamasaki the same for me?" Gackt asked.

"Of course i will darling. Don't forget about us alright? You had better come and see us every once in a while, otherwise we'll go to you." Belle said.

"Of course I will." Gackt said. The nurse walked out, allowing Gackt to dress in peace.  
-

Gackt walked to the front of the hospital, surprised when he saw Hyde waiting, talking to Belle.

"H-Hyde?" He said in a shakey voice.

Hyde turned to him, a small smile on his face when he saw the younger man.

"You ready to go home?" He asked.

Gackt nodded, unable to voice words due to the shock he felt at that moment.

Hyde turned to Belle and said his own goodbye, before taking Gackt's hand and leading him outside to his car.

"You...you're not mad at me?" Gackt mumbled.

"No. You didn't know what you were doing. I cannot blame you. If you had known what you were doing, I would be furious. Plus it's healing. You've been in there for over a month since it happen, I'm alright." Hyde said with a smile.

"If you're not angry, why didn't you ever come to see me after that? Only mom and dad occasionally came to see me." Gackt shot back.

Hyde stiffened and sighed.

"You want the truth? I was scared. Even though I knew you didn't mean to do it, and you had just woke from a horrible nightmare about your past, I couldn't bring myself to go to that room again. I'm sorry Gackt, but I just couldn't do it. That's why I told mom I wanted to be the one who picked you up. So I could actually talk to you and apologize." Hyde explained.

Gackt didn't say anything on the long drive home, he continued to stare out the window, his cheek in his palm.

* * *

"Welcome home Kiddo!" Ken exclaimed as Gackt entered the home.

Gackt forced a smile to his face.

"Hello Ken."

"Hey Gackt." Tetsu said with a smile.

"Tetsu..." Gackt acknowledged, walking past him up into his room.

The three men watched him, confusion in their eyes.

"What's eating him?" Ken asked, looking to Hyde.

"He's just...upset still, that none of us came to visit him after the attack." Hyde explained.

Ken and Tetsu hung their heads in shame.

"Any way we can apologize to him?" Tetsu asked.

Hyde shrugged.

"Who knows really. I'm going to go check on him. I'll be back." He said, ascending the stair case.

"Gackt? You okay?" He called.

"I'm fine." Gackt snapped.

Hyde slowly opened the door, looking at the younger man.

"Honestly, what's bothering you?"

Bleu eyes snapped in his direction and Gackt glared coldly.

"Nothing is wrong Hyde. I told you."

"Gackt, I know you're lying to me. Now, what is the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong! Take no for an answer, and leave me alone already!" Gackt yelled.

Hyde took a step back, hurt in his eyes.

"Gackt, I'm only worried about you."

"Please, don't spout that bull shit. If you cared at all, you would have come to see me, and DON'T give me that bull shit about being scared to come into my room. You could have called. You didn't want to see me, and you still don't. That's what the problem is. I'm just some stupid orphan you're family took in. You don't have to pretend you know. I'm used to rejection." Gackt said, the last part so soft Hyde had to strain his ears to catch it.

"Gackt, that's not true and you know it. At first yeah. I didn't care. But then I actually got to know you. We've been friends for months, you know I care about you. Why can't you see that?" Hyde asked.

Gackt looked away, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

"Go away Hyde. All you do is confuse me. I don't want to be confused right now. Just leave me alone."

Hyde walked towards the boy, stopping beside his bed. He took Gackt's chin in hand and forced him to look up at him before leaning down.

"I do care Gackt. More than you know." He whispered before pressing their lips together.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating:T  
Warnings: AU, OCC-ness, mentions of rape and abuse...um...I think that's it  
Pairing: Eventual Gackt/Hyde  
Summary: Gackt is an orphan who's had a hard past. When the Takarais adopt him and he meets their only son Hyde he falls in love, add in the fact he's constantly going to court over his past he is unsure how his future and past will coincide together.  
**Review Answers:**

**0928soubi at .jp: **XDDDDDDD you should like Kami in this chappie, he's not a jerkface in it for once :3 and hey wait, he wasn't in Only the Fates, he was an innocent dude who got murdered XD wo~w, you really get excited over little things don'tcha. I'm seriously trying to work on Role Reversals, but I'm so stuck and lost T^T any ideas?

**XxXMiyavisHeartXxX: **XD yeah! Unexpectedness FTW! O.O am i that predictable?

**Aoi Harker: **WhoO! A new face (er name) around here! She's in a sense based off my mama, she didn't care at all (in a bad sense of yelling and screaming) when I came out to her and told her about my girlfriend (incidently my bestie then and still) and I thought they deserved a good understanding set of parents like I have :3

**AngelicButterfly777: **XDDD omfk that is like, seriously the most entertaining (and creepy) image EVER! I went to the doctor shortly after this, and kept imagining that lol well...it might not be a good thing, and it might be. Who knows :3 I'm glad you read that one and enjoyed it lol, it was SO much FUN to write, though I was hearing the song for two days after wards o.0

Notes: Um...I'm not sure where this came from. I was bored and bouncing ideas off Satchi Claus and this popped into my brain ^^; Yeah! Quicker update than the last one! :3  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the name of the orphanage. Satchi gave me the name ^^;

* * *

Gackt shoved Hyde away roughly.

"Don't touch me." He seethed.

Hyde stared, wide-eyed, at the younger man.

"Gackt?" He questioned, taking a tentative step toward the young man, who stepped back.

"I said don't touch me." Gackt said, getting angry.

"Gackt honestly, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter? You left me in there! You didn't even call! You all left me in there! Your mother and father came and saw me maybe once or twice, and you and our 'friends' came not once. So tell me Hyde, what's the matter? Answer your own damn question." Gackt said, walking to the door. Hyde grabbed his wrist to stop him, resulting in the taller male turning and swinging his fist, making contact with Hyde's jaw.

Releasing the teen's hand Hyde held his jaw, a shocked look upon his face as he watched Gackt walk out the door, not even sparing a glance back in his direction.

He approached the front door, only to be stopped by Tetsuya and Ken.

"You okay Gackt?" Ken asked, as though he couldn't sense the murderous aura emanating from the teen.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Where are you going?" Tetsuya asked, taking a step back.

"Out for a walk." Gackt seethed.

"Want any company?" Ken asked innocently.

"Not from any of you." Gackt snapped, shoving past the two.

Two sets of brown eyes watched in shock as he stormed out the door, barely refraining from slamming the door behind him.

Mr. Takarai peeked around the corner just as he left and looked confused.

"What was that about boys?" He asked.

"I don't know honestly. He just…got angry over nothing." Ken said.

"Actually, he was angry when he walked downstairs. I think he and Hyde fought over something." Tetsuya said quietly.

"I'll…go see." The older man said looking at the stair case before walking towards them.

* * *

Gackt walked to the house of the one person he knew he could talk to and not be judged, his friend and therapist, Kami.

Knocking softly on the door, he waited, knowing his friend had heard the soft sound.

Within minutes the door opened, revealing a kind face, brown eyes looking out from behind red bangs.

"Gackt-kun? What is it?"

"Kami…I just need someone to talk to." Gackt mumbled, not meeting his friend's eyes.

Kami realized he'd come on his own to talk, not as a session, but as a boy needing comfort from a friend and welcomed him in.

"Come in Gackt. I'll make you some tea." He said softly, moving aside so the teen could enter.

Once the door was closed behind him, Gackt began to cry, heavy sobs that brought him to his knees, arms wrapped around him.

"Gackt? What's the matter?" Kami asked softly, kneeling beside the fallen teen.

"HydekissedmeandI'msoconfused!" He sobbed, his words undistinguishable and strung together.

"Gackt you have to calm down. I can't understand a word you are saying." Kami said gently. He helped the still sobbing teen up and assisted him to a chair in the living room. Disappearing into the kitchen he came out minutes later holding a steaming cup.

"Here, drink this and try to calm down alright?" He said handing him the cup.

Gackt looked into it and saw his reflection, his normally bright bleu eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from crying, his nose looked like a clowns, and he felt horrible. Bringing the cup to his lips he took a small sip, humming pleasantly when the warm liquid ran down his sore throat.

"Okay now, what exactly is going on?" Kami asked, sitting in a chair beside Gackt's, arms folded and head resting on them as he watched Gackt.

"Yesterday Hyde's mom came to my hospital room and told me I would be leaving today. I asked how Hyde was and she said he was ok. When I asked if he was still mad she said he wasn't, and that he hadn't come to see me was because he was nervous. I took it at face value at the time, but she didn't tell me who was coming to get me. This morning it turns out it was Hyde who was picking me up. His smile looked kinda forced, but still I took it at face value. When we got to the car I asked him why he didn't come visit me, and he gave me the same bull-shit excuse his mother gave me. I don't buy it though. When we got back to his house, I went upstairs to the room assigned to me. He came in, and tried to talk. I wouldn't listen and…he kissed me." Gackt explained, rather breathless.

"Okay, so…well, I don't want to turn this into a session, but I really don't think there's any other way we can figure out anything, if we don't treat it as one. Is that okay?" Kami asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I just needed someone to talk to, someone who doesn't know them all as well as Chacha and You, but still someone who understands me enough to see my side of it…and I thought of you." Gackt mumbled, sipping his drink.

"Okay so, how exactly did Hyde's kiss make you feel?" The redhead asked voice soft.

"I've been wanting it to happen for so long, but…I didn't like how it happened. It almost felt…forced. Like…he didn't want to, but he knew that it was the only thing he could think of at the time. I don't know how to explain it, and-"Gackt cut himself off with a sob, tears pouring from his cheeks again.

Kami stood and sat in the large chair with him, pulling him into his arms.

"It's alright Gackt. I do not think it was forced. I've only met with Hyde once, but the way he spoke of you, it was full of fondness. It's going to be okay."

Gackt turned his face and cried into Kami's chest.

After a while he finally calmed down, he looked up, sniffling.

"Kami, what if he really was forcing himself, and he finds me disgusting?"

"I promise you Gackt, I don't think he finds you disgusting. He seems to be really fond of you, and who knows how deep that feeling really runs. Just let things play out. Go home, and talk to him. Just hear him out, and don't get angry, like I know you do." Kami said sternly, giving Gackt a pointed glare.

"I…I'll try. I really will…but I'm scared…I really like him…and I don't want to take the chance on losing him." Gackt whispered.

Kami squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.

"Just go home, and talk to him." He said softly.

Gackt nodded stood; giving his friend a weak smile he left the house, walking back home.

On the way home he kept feeling as though someone were following him. Suddenly he began to jog, feeling the presence getting closer he began to full out run, sprinting; he made it to the door of his home, rushing inside, closing the door behind him.

"Gackt! You're home!" Mrs. Takarai said excitedly.

"Hey mom." He burbled.

"Gackt, what happened between you and Hyde?" She asked softly.

"Just an argument. That's all." Gackt said with a gentle smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm going to go talk to him, hopefully work everything out."

Mrs. Takarai looked a little nervous at the thought, but smiled none-the-less.

"Alright."

Gackt slowly ascended the stairs, nervous about how Hyde would react to him trying to talk to him so soon after their fight.

"Hyde?" He spoke softly, knocking on the door.

When the door didn't open he tried the handle, turning it slowly.

"Hyde?" He called, peeking around the door.

Hyde was lying on the bed, eyes closed, tear stains on his cheeks.

"Hyde please, we…we need to talk."

Approaching the bed he reached out, touching Hyde's shoulder. The shorter male gasped, eyes snapping open.

"Gackt!" He exclaimed when his eyes focused on the teen.

"Hey…"

"What do you want? I thought you didn't want to even be near me." Hyde burbled, hurt clear in his voice.

"I think, we need to talk." Gackt spoke, his voice very soft.

"Fine. What about?" Hyde asked, curling up so Gackt could sit on the bed with him.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap earlier. It's just…It hurt. No one came to see me, even after you realized I could speak again."

"I'm sorry. It's like I said, I was nervous. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I…I'm sorry." Hyde explained.

"Fine, I understand that. But why didn't Tetsuya or Ken come to see me? That's what I don't understand."

"They didn't want to leave me." Hyde whispered.

"I was a mess. A serious mess. No one wanted to leave me alone. They were too afraid of what I would do."

"Hyde? I'm confused."

"When you broke down, I felt it was my fault. I had yelled at father, and you suddenly broke. When I saw you so bloody…and just looking so broken, I was so scared. I felt that it was my fault. I made it a point to go see you every day, no matter how much it hurt, because-"

"Because you felt guilty." Gackt supplied, an angry undertone lacing his voice.

"No, because I felt I needed to be there for you. That day you…stabbed me, when I walked in and you were thrashing about, I got so worried. I knew you had nightmares a lot, and I wanted to help you, so that's why I released your hands. I didn't think about it, I just did it. I thought that was what you needed…"

"You were right. I did need that. It was what brought me back to reality. After I stabbed you it was like, a film was removed from my eyes and I knew I had done something. I just didn't realize what it was really. I really am sorry Hyde. I didn't mean to do it." Gackt said softly.

"After the accident, I became depressed. I thought I had done something to make you hate me, and this was your retribution. At nearly every minute someone was there, whether it be Kei, mom, or father. A lot of the time Ken and Tetsuya came by after class. I wasn't allowed to go back; I'm still not, because they're afraid of what all the people will do to my mind. I was at the point of waking in the middle of the night crying and screaming in terror, because I would continuously see the image of you lying in a pool of your own blood, but it progressively got worse, to the point where I wouldn't sleep at all, because in my nightmares, I was the one killing you. It wasn't your own inflicted wounds, but my hands that stole your life." Hyde finished his voice so quiet Gackt was straining to hear by the end.

Bleu eyes widened, and Gackt stared at him, shock registering in his eyes.

"Hyde…I'm sorry. I had no idea…" He said, trailing off.

"Don't be. I specifically made sure everyone kept it from you. I didn't want you to be troubled by my problems, when you were dealing with your own."

"You shouldn't have." Gackt said suddenly.

Hyde looked up, very confused.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have kept it from me. We never would have had this fight if you had just told me." Gackt explained.

"Like I said, I didn't want to trouble you."

Gackt scooted so he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Hyde, before tipping his head and leaning on him.

"Hyde…when you…kissed me, what did it mean?" He asked softly, after a few minutes.

Hyde looked towards Gackt, his eyes unusually warm.

Leaning forward he pressed his mouth to Gackt's once more in a slow gentle kiss. This time however, Gackt didn't push him away, opting instead to return his kiss.

"I don't know if its love, but I really like you." Hyde whispered.

Gackt smiled, happy that Hyde felt the same as he did.

"Kami was right I guess."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Hyde asked.

"I went and spoke with Kami. That's where I went, I knew I needed someone I could talk to, someone who, no offense, didn't know you very well, and wouldn't automatically close his mind against anything bad towards you. I've known Kami since before I…before the accident, and I trust him." Gackt explained.

"Your counselor Kami? He's tall with long red hair?"

"Yes. That's him. He's been the closest thing to a brother I've ever had."

Hyde's eyes darkened, but he didn't say anything. Gackt however, caught the look and smiled.

"I've never thought of you as a brother. I've liked you too much for that." Gackt explained.

Hyde blushed, looking away.

"He told me I needed to sit and talk with you. To get your side of the story about why you never came. I'm…glad I came home."

"I am too." Hyde said softly.

Gackt smiled, closing his eyes, head still pillowed against Hyde's shoulder. Slowly both began to doze, before long both were sound asleep. When Kei opened the door to inform them dinner was ready, she quickly closed her mouth, a smile forming at the sight of the two curled together, sound asleep in each other's arms. Backing out quietly she giggled, running down stairs to relay her sighting to her mistress.

Neither woke up the remainder of the day, instead staying in each other's arms the whole of the night.

Gackt told no one about the presence that followed him home.


End file.
